House of Night  Skye's Story
by kwlgirlbec
Summary: Skye has been gifted by Nyx with the most powerful element of all: Spirit. However her gift is showing itself through unique ways that is rare, even for a vampyre, and is causing havoc in her life.
1. Skye

**House of Night ~ Skye's Story**

Chapter 1

The loud beeping of a nearby car woke me suddenly. My eyes shot open to realise I was sitting in a car filled with darkness but I could still make out the leather seats and most importantly the stranger driving. He was wearing black high tops, black tight jeans and a red and blue pleated shirt that showed off his strong, tan arms. His eyes darted to me every five minutes in nervousness so I could see he had hazel brown eyes with hair to match. His most distinctive feature was two halves of bare trees in winter, standing tall and strong on the sides of his face with branches joining together around a sapphire blue crescent moon. I gasped and seeing I was awake he steered the wheel to the left to a near lay-by. I needed air and I needed it quick so I opened the door and stepped out. I was weak and began to fall but suddenly he was there to catch me and prop me against the car. It was then I registered that my white trainers, blue jeans and white cotton sleeved shirt were covered in blood. Not good.

I began to scream and shake with fear. There was no point running away, compared to a vampyre I was slow, weak (and not to mention tasty).

"Look it's ok, Its fine just calm down". His eyes widened with realization. "Oh. Oh god I know how it looks but it's fine honestly. I don't want to... I don't want your blood".

I wasn't too reassured but I didn't have a choice in quieting down because that's when I blacked out.

I woke once again in an infirmary room with five empty beds. My clothes were on the end of the bed so I picked them up and inspected them for blood. They passed my test so I decided to get dressed. I thought it was good luck that just after I'd finished getting changed the vampyre driving me from before came in with a woman in a black dress with one sleeve with a wing made of thin, transparent material attached. Her golden hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and her eyes were as green as an emerald. Her face was thin and symmetrical and the blue sapphire crescent moon was surrounded by various swirls with some kind of bird flying between them.

"Do not be afraid, young one. My name is Athena". She spoke with an elegance that was strong yet comforting. "I know this is all very overwhelming but you have been chosen by Nyx to join us at the London House of Night".

I was overwhelmed. Everyone knew vampyres existed here but no-one was ever bothered by them. There would be the odd news reporter complaining about them but other than that they never even entered our minds, but now I was one of them? I don't think so.

"Sorry you've got the wrong girl". I looked from the woman to the guy. "And I don't know what you did to me but I never want to see _you_ again".

The guy looked from me to Athena, panic in his eyes. The women just looked at me sadly as she passed me a mirror that was sitting on the side and held it up to my face. It was me, but it wasn't me. My golden sand hair had livelier curls that looked like they had been done by a professional and my pale blue eyes now had a tint of purple that I had never noticed before. My teeth were whiter, my lips pinker and my face was more toned and symmetrical. The most shocking change was the outline of a crescent moon that sat directly in the middle of my forehead.

"Your arrival was... very worrying, I must admit. You see Rebecca the only reason you were covered in blood was because you had been hit by a car" Her voice was sympathetic. I'd been hit by a car? "I know this is a lot to take in but the thing is you were very close to death. I believe Nyx was with you though until Jake was able to get to you. He felt it was best he brought you here himself to recover".

My mind was racing. Why couldn't I remember any of this? All I remember is walking home from Jenny's house.

"I was meant to text Jenny!" The words raced out of my mouth before I could stop them. This wasn't the time to be thinking about what I was wearing to Max's party next week.

Athena sighed "I don't think you completely understand the situation Rebecca. You see this is a new beginning, one that you control. Do you even like the name Rebecca? You can change it if you want as all of our fledgings have the choice to upon arrival".

"I've always liked the name Skye. In my dreams I'm always Skye... never Rebecca". I sat there deep in thought.

"Well then Skye, I'd like to welcome you to the London House of Night".


	2. Great, I'm stuck with crazy!

Chapter 2

After that I was ready to drop. There wasn't much left to do yet anyway except meet my mentor who wasn't on school grounds (I had arrived a little early, and not to mention more dramatically, than planned). The only thing left to do was be assigned a room. I was literally dragged by a fourth year, who seemed to have better things to do, through a lounge type room and found myself standing outside Room 112.

The door was light purple with its number in small dark purple letters hanging above a whiteboard that I assumed, from the other rooms, was meant to be decorated with my name. I hugged the pile of clothes I'd been given and slowly turned the door handle. The room was plain white with a matching carpet. There were two large single beds, both made, on opposite ends of the room with small bedside tables sitting next to them. On the wall in front of me there was an identical range of built in wardrobes for various pieces of clothing and desks for each person that was separated by a large window that had a ledge built like a seating area. It had potential and as soon as I got used to everything I wasn't going to sort it out. I made a mental note to go out and buy some paint or a rug of two, just so it felt like home.

I walked over to the door on my left that hopefully was an en-suite bathroom. The door opened slowly at my touch to reveal a girl looking intensely in the mirror at her reflection. She had pale blond hair with a bright pink stripe in the front. Her eyes were a pale blue and her skin was as white as snow which made the hollow sapphire crescent look shocking. She was wearing a white dress with a pink belt to break it up.

"Err... Hi" I smiled shyly.

The girl's eyes went wild and she turned slowly to look at me. She looked around as if she was wandering if I was actually talking to her. Her hand stretched out and to my shock she poked at my arm. I stared at her. What did she think she was doing? She thought a while before saying

"testing, testing one, two, three. Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf!" Great I got the crazy roommate.

"Brilliant! I'm Amy it's absolutely great to speak to someone so I guess you're moving in hu? Well that's ok, you know for a second there I thought... Well never mind what I thought. I'm babbling aren't I?" The words rushed out her mouth like she hadn't spoke to anyone in a month and I could see why.

"I'm... Skye. It's nice to meet you". She burst out in a smile and hugged me to death before saying she had to go test out a theory before skipping out the room. I was too tired to even complain about having the craziest person ever as my roommate so I changed into the cotton PJ's I'd been given and got under the covers so I could shut out the world.

As I woke up in the unfamiliar place that called itself my room I went over what had happened in my head. I left Jenny's around five, then I woke up on the way to London which is a four hour drive. Then I was waking up here... as a vampyre. There was no sign of my roommate so I decided it was time to get up myself. I got in the shower and it felt good for all my problems to be washed away. I got dressed in the clothes that were once covered in blood and headed toward the lounge area.

It was a huge room with several flat-screens that were surrounded by sofas and bean bags around the edges. In the middle was a huge lounge area with just sofas and in the corner there was a kitchen complete with several cupboards and a fridge. I went to investigate what was available for breakfast, but I hesitated when I thought they could be someone else's and went for an apple instead.

I looked over the groups of friends talking, wondering where I could fit in. Everyone looked so beautiful so it was hard to determine who the 'popular' crowd were (mainly so I could stay well away). I suddenly wondered where Amy was when, to my relief, a girl with straight black hair walked over. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she was wearing plain blue jeans and a pink jumper that reminded me of Amy's hair and, like the rest of us, a hollow blue sapphire crescent sat in the middle of her forehead.

"Hi you must be new, I'm Alice" She smiled at me kindly.

"I wonder what gave away that I was new." I smiled back at her. "I'm Skye."

We grinned at each other like idiots for a while until I remembered I was looking for someone.

"Hey, do you think you could help me find my roommate? Her names Amy, she has blonde hair with a pink stripe and is pretty hard to miss". Alice stared at me shocked until a tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She was deadly serious now.

"I said are you trying to be funny?" She was shouting at me now so that it caught everyone's attention. I was stammering a quiet no when a blonde boy walked over. He took one look at her and started to question me on what I'd said to her but Amy beat me to it.

"The psycho said she was looking for Amy, my Amy!" Tears were now rolling down her face and she took a step forward, arm stretched out and her hands were literally sparking with electricity. My only thought: Run!


	3. You've Been Given a 'Gift'

Chapter 3

I didn't even look back to see if she was running after me. Her hands had been sparking like the time I put a gold rimmed plate in the microwave (and I don't recommend doing that, ever). It was then I realised someone was coming round the corner and it was too late to stop. We crashed into each other, but weirdly enough I was the only one that ended up flat on my butt on the floor.

"What is going on here?" From her stern voice and the way everyone went quiet I guessed she was a teacher. The other clue that gave her away was the complete vampyre tattoo that was shaped like the velvet curtains surrounding a stage with the crescent moon at its centre. Her blonde hair was tied back and hung straight, her eyes were pools of darkness and she looked like she had just been horse riding with her tight black jodhpurs with matching riding boots and a plain white t-shirt with a body warmer on top.

The blonde boy stepped forward.

"Alice said she was asking where Amy was. She got a bit upset about it."

I got off my but as I said "A bit upset? Are you kidding I thought I was going to get electrocuted by her hands! I don't get it; all I was trying to do is find my roommate Amy."

"I do not know you fledging, is your name Skye by any chance?" I nodded.

"Well Skye, would you care to explain yourself?" Everyone was obviously listening whether their heads were turned this way or not. It's what you get if you're a teenager: super hearing for good gossip. I took in a deep breath and explained I had met Amy in my room last night and that I was looking for her. I even had to describe her. That was when I was taken to Athena to once again repeat my explanation.

"You know Skye, the truth is the key to knowledge and this is why I have always had good judgement on whether someone is telling me lies. You are not one of them." I exhaled in relief and relaxed into my chair.

"Why would I be lying? I don't even know what I did wrong" I muttered the words to myself not caring if Athena heard or not.

"Amy is not with us anymore Skye".

"Did she move away? It wasn't my fault was it? Oh god! No wonder she was angry, I made Amy move away". I was already thinking of apologies suitable for 'I made your best friend leave you' when the truth crashed into me.

"She didn't move Skye, she died a week ago. You see only so many fledgings make it through these four years and become an adult vampyre. Others begin to reject the change and move on to be with our beloved Goddess". I was speechless. Actually I was more than speechless. I was on the verge of screaming and losing my mind.

"I know this is hard to accept Skye, but I know that Nyx has given you a special gift. One that is unique even among vampyres. I have only heard of one other who has a connection with death: Thanatos of the Nyx High Council. Anyway your mentor will obviously help you through this and help you realize why Nyx has gifted you so. I believe you have run into her, literally."

All I could do was sit there and think of how such a vivid and solid person could be a ghost.

"What do you expect me to do now? I mean, I _see _ghosts!" All I could do was sit there and think of how such a vivid and solid person could be a ghost. It was too much.

"Amy has obviously come to you for help Skye. Embrace your gift and follow the path Nyx has chosen for you. It is the only way to find out what it is Nyx believes to be your destiny."

Luckily when I got back to the lounge area everyone was either crowded around Alice or getting on with their own lives so I was able to sneak through without anyone noticing. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. That was when the tears started to roll down my face. Ever since I was marked my life has gone downhill and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I wanted my old life back.

"Look I'm really sorry but you were the first person I've talked to in a week and I couldn't just come out with: Hey I'm Amy and I'm dead."

I rolled over and sat up to see Amy sitting on the other bed. She looked sad, but hey I guess I would too if I was dead.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this right now. Can you please go?" My brain couldn't take the whole 'help me move on' stuff at the moment. Well that was my guess based on my wide range of knowledge in ghost films.

"I get that this can be overwhelming Skye so I'll let you get your head straight, but you can't ignore this, not forever". That was when she vanished and I could finally block out everything that had happened to me.


End file.
